Finding My Heart
by DarryWizGatoFan
Summary: Gatomon been missing Wizardmon for so long, but what happens when he returns? And what about her brother? My first fanfic ever. Hope you like it!
1. Missing Him

Finding My Heart

Chapter 1: Missing Him

"sigh He's never coming back," Gatomon sat on the window sill and watched the snow fall. It was mid-December and you'd think Gatomon would be trilled about the holidays coming up, with Christmas a week away. But Gatomon was missing someone special ... Wizardmon.

" Why does Gennai have to get my hopes up only to let them fall again?" she murmured to herself. Gennai had come to the Kamiya residence at the beginning of December to tell Kari and Gatomon that Wizardmon had been reborn. Ever since then the team had been looking for him, but no luck. All of Gatomon's hopes had been crushed.

She deceied that a nice walk through the park would help. She looked around for Kari until she heard the shower. Gatomon walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "What is it?" Kari's voice came through the door.

"It's just me. I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Gatomon replied.

"That's fine. Just remember it's cold outside," Kari answered. Gatomon just rolled her eyes at this. She turned and headed downstairs. When she opened the main door of the apartment building she shivered.

Gatomon shrugged it off and ran off towards the park. Into the frezing cold.

**A.N. I know. You hate cliffhangers. MYA HA HA .**


	2. Gatomon's brother!

Finding My Heart

Chapter 2:Gatomon's...brother!!!

It took Gatomon about 15 minutes to reach the park. Once there she was _**exhausted**_ Gatomon decided that taking a rest on one of the park's benches would be her safest bet. "I'll just take a quick rest. It won't take long," she thought. Once Gatomon was comfy she was asleep instantly... and soon ...dreamed.

Gatomon was suddenly in a forest. She recognized the forest as the one where Gennai dropped her digi-egg, but something was different. She heard this familiar voice that seemed to call to her. Gatomon ran deeper into the forest trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly she found it.

Sitting together were two baby digimon. One was a YukimiBotamon and the other was a sand-colored digimon. The sand-colored digimon had his long tail draped over the other digimon. He had dark brown spots over his eyes,which were a muddy-green color, on his left cheek, and on his pointed ears and tail. This familiar digimon didn't have arms or legs, just like most baby digimon, and he had a light purple pacifier while the YukimiBotamon had a pink one and her eyes were sky blue.

Gatomon knew the YukimiBotamon was her but she was puzzled at who the other digimon was. Before she could think about it any more she realized a different image was there.

Instead of two baby digimon, there was an in-training digimon with the YukimiBotamon. He looked a lot like a little street puppy. His fur was rugid and it was mostly dark brown except over his eyes,which were still muddy-green, on his left cheek,the tip of his tail, and the edges of his scruffy ears. Gatomon guessed he was the in-training form of the previous digimon.

"Don't worry sis', I'll be back with your partner in no time," the puppy said to the YukimiBotamon. "_What?!"_ Gatomon thought,_"I have a brother!!!"_

The next thing she knew she was shivering violently and was looking at a very familiar face. "Gatomon are you alright?!"Wizardmon asked with deep concern.


	3. Together Again

The next thing she knew she was shivering violently and was looking at a very familiar face. " Gatomon are you alright?!" Wizardmon asked with deep concern.

Gatomon couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be... could it? " W-Wiz-ard-mon?" Gatomon asked through her shivers, "Is that really you?"

"Shhh," Wizardmon hushed, "Don't talk. Save your strength." Wizardmon kneeled down next to the bench Gatomon was on. He could see the happiness in Gatomon's eyes, which for some reason had a glint of sadness in them. Trying to calm her down Wizardmon stroked Gatomon gently.

Gatomon purred loudly. She was overjoyed to see Wizardmon again but also because his hand felt really warm against her cold back. Suddenly the wind picked up causing her to shiver more.

Seeing this Wizardmon grew more worried. He had to get her out of the cold as soon as possible. Thinking fast Wizardmon scooped Gatomon into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Then he flew as fast as he could to the apartments.

Gatomon looked startled at first but calmed as soon as she realized what was going on. She trusted Wizardmon with everything, this being no exception. _Finally after being away from him for so long I can finally be with him again, _Gatomon thought.

"I missed you too Gatomon," Wizardmon said with a smile on his face. Of course it was hidden by his cloak but Gatomon could still see it.

"How many times have I told you not to read my thoughts without my permission?" Gatomon smirked. Truth was she really missed having him read her mind.

"I lost count at 2000," Wizardmon laughed. They both laughed for a minute and then Gatomon sighed. She missed her brother.


	4. Hypothermia & Nightmares

Gatomon was glad to be home. She was **so **tired it wasn't even funny. She watched as Wizardmon knocked on the sliding glass door. "Coming!" Kari's voice called, " Okay Tai what's the- WIZARDMON your- OH NO GATOMON! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Kari ran to their side to check on her best friend. "Kari we've got to hurry! Gatomon's in desperate need of medical care!" Wizardmon exclaimed.

"I'll call Joe. He'll know what to do!" Kari ran off to the phone. Wizardmon tightened his grip on Gatomon, then went to go sit on the couch. He had to keep her warm. There was no way he was going to lose her.

Joe was there in a flash. He checked Gatomon stood up, his face grim. "She's got a bad case of hypothermia. Keeping her warm is crucial at a time like this. Warm her up with anything even body heat if you have to. Call me tomorrow and tell me how she's doing, plus don't hesitate to call if she seems sick because there's a strong chance she'll catch pneumonia," Joe explained to the group.

Tai and Kari couldn't do much for Gatomon since they had to leave for school which left the house to Wizardmon. It didn't phase him. His main concern was that Gatomon stay warm.

At the moment he was holding her and stroking her fur gently. Gatomon was fast asleep.

_The sky was jet black. The moon the only source of light. Gatomon looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in Wizardmon's arms anymore. Now she was in a cold,dark castle. Suddenly an evil laugh came from behind her._

_Gatomon whirled around only to see the digimon she hated most. "What do you want Myotismon?!" Gatomon exclaimed. Why was he here? She had killed him?!_

_Myotismon glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to look at me with those hideous eyes?" Myotismon boomed. A red whip appeared in his hand. _

"_My eyes aren't hideous. You just can't stand the light in them," Gatomon yelled. She wasn't about to become the weak kitten now._

"_And let me guess, your idiotic wizard friend told you this." Myotismon laughed._

"_Yes, he did tell me that. And don't you underestimate him. He'll be by my side no matter what. And I'll always be by his no matter what because not only is he my friend but I love him and one day we'll destroy you for good._

_Myotismon's smirk turned into a glare, "That is quite enough!" He raised the whip high and over and over , without any sympathy,struck Gatomon. Tears came to Gatomon's eyes as pain swept across her body. "Nooooo!" she screamed._

The next thing she knew she was back in reality. She looked up at Wizardmon's worry stricken face. Before she could do anything she burst into sobs. The only source of comfort was Wizardmon's arms as he pulled her close. "Shhhh," Wizardmon soothed, "It's alright. It was just a dream. Your safe. And I'm here to make sure of it. It's okay. Shhhh."

Gatomon clung to him tightly. She'd never be separated from him again. Never.


	5. Beginnings

**Finding My Heart**

**Chapter 5**

***One week later***

***Somewhere in the desert of the Digital World***

The sand beat across the young digimon's face as he tried to get back home. He had been walking through town. Many other digimon waved at him. He'd just smile and wave back.

He was a dog digimon. He stood three feet tall and walked on two legs. He had small muscles that showed his true strength. His fur was a dirty brown except on the tip of his tail, the edges of his scruffy ears, his left cheek, and over his eyes. The fur around there was sand-colored.

The dirty black jeans he wore were torn in the left knee. He didn't wear a shirt which helped show his muscles. The thing that people knew him best for were his calm muddy-green eyes.

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of him. The digidestind knew him as Gennai. He was in his young form. "ChiChimon," Gennai adressed, "I want you to come with me. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Why me? Why does this person want to see me?" the digimon ChiChimon asked. He absolutely didn't trust this guy. What did he want with him?

"It's your sister. She misses you dearly and will need your help soon," Gennai replied. ChiChimon nodded determinedly. He wanted to help her in any way possible.

***At the Kamiya residence***

The house was filled with the sound of coughing as Gatomon sat in Kari's bed. Joe said that Gatomon was sick as he predicted but thankfully all she had was the flu. Still Gatomon was miserably. She had coughing spells every 5 minutes and she had the same nightmares every night ever since Wizardmon came back.

Gatomon _was_ happy for the fact that Wizardmon had stayed by her bedside at all times. He got her every little thing she needed. Unfortunately this included the bottle of medicine that Joe had prescribed to her. It tasted horrible and Gatomon refused to take it, so Wizardmon was forced to resort to begging her to take it. "Gatomon, please. You have to take your medicine so that you can get better. I want to keep you healthy and I can't really do that until you take your medicine like a good digimon," Wizardmon pleaded.

Gatomon would just shake her head with her mouth tightly shut. She finally opened it to say, "No way! That stuff tastes just like the stuff Myotismon served as food."

"Hmm. No wonder you don't want it. The food at Myotismon's castle was horrid," Wizardmon stated. "How about this? If you take your medicine, I'll take you flying so we can watch the sunset," he bargained. He smiled slightly as Gatomon went into deep thought. Deciding to risk getting in trouble, Wizardmon started to read Gatomon's mind.

_I would really enjoy that. The sunset is so beautiful from the sky. Plus it's so romantic that maybe Wizardmon would try to make a move._ Suddenly Gatomon's thoughts stopped. She became aware of the shadow in her mind.

As soon as the look of realization came to Gatomon's face, Wizardmon decided now would be a good time to get that extra blanket Gatomon wanted. "I'm going to go get that blanket now, okay Gatomon. Bye!" and with that Wizardmon ran out of the room.

As he left though he could hear Gatomon scream, "Wizardmon, get back here so I can use you as my new scratching post!" Gatomon and Wizardmon both knew that she would never actually claw him, but she could still yell.

***AN*** Haha. Poor Gatomon. Now Wizardmon knows she likes him. Sorry about the SUPER long delay. My niece has been in and out of the hospital and I've been really busy with school. Thank you again for reading and REVIEW!!!!


End file.
